


Yesterday's gone

by TLen



Category: Dave Brandstetter Mysteries - Joseph Hansen
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave kommt noch immer nicht mit Rods Tod klar, da erhält er einen überraschenden Besuch. Spielt vor dem 1. Band „Fadeout”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's gone

Dave blinzelte in die plötzliche Helligkeit. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Augen tränten. Es fiel ihm schwer, mehr als Umrisse wahrzunehmen. Er hatte gestern definitiv einen Whisky zu viel gehabt. Nein wahrscheinlich mehr als einen. Wie viel hatte er überhaupt getrunken? Eine ganze Flasche? Er wusste es nicht mehr, wusste nur, dass er in letzter Zeit zu viel trank. Viel zu viel. Aber es betäubte den Schmerz des Verlustes und die Erinnerungen an das Verlorene und das war gut so. Nur so konnte er überhaupt noch einschlafen. Auch wenn er dafür am nächsten Morgen andere Schmerzen erdulden musste.

So wie jetzt. Er glaubte ein Hammerwerk würde seinen Kopf jeden Augenblick zersprengen. Endlich gelang es ihm, seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er sah sich überrascht um. Das war nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Er korrigierte seinen Gedanken. Es war sein Schlafzimmer, aber es hatte sich über Nacht verändert. Jemand musste es verändert haben. Er war es garantiert nicht gewesen. Wieso waren die Wände plötzlich kahl? Wohin waren die Tapeten und Bilder an ihnen und die Gardinen und Vorhänge vor den Fenstern verschwunden? War er gestern Abend so betrunken gewesen, dass er die Veränderungen vor dem Einschlafen nicht einmal bemerkte? Oder war über Nacht jemand hier gewesen? Wer hatte das alles getan? Doch so seltsam das Ganze schien, irgendwie kam ihm die Situation bekannt vor. Er wusste nur nicht wieso.

Dave lag auf dem großen, verzierten, kitschigen Bett, das Rod ihm vor mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten empfohlen hatte. Damals, als sie sich kennen lernten. Er zurück aus dem kriegszerstörten Berlin und nicht Willens, zu seinem Vater und der nächsten blutjungen Stiefmutter zu ziehen und deshalb auf der Suche nach seinem ersten eigenen Heim. Rod, ein junger Verkäufer in eben jenem Einrichtungsgeschäft, das er eher zufällig angesteuert hatte. Damals, als alles anfing...

Plötzlich wusste er, warum ihm der Anblick seines Schlafzimmers trotz der Veränderungen so vertraut gewesen war. So hatte es ausgesehen an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest, kurz nach seinem Einzug. Sie schafften es nicht, das Haus bis dahin komplett zu tapezieren und einzurichten. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig gewesen. Hauptsache das Bett war rechtzeitig geliefert worden. Sie wussten es gut zu nutzen. Wie all die künftigen Jahre auch. Und nicht nur das Bett.

Dave bemerkte, dass er nackt war. Dabei war er sich fast sicher, dass er gestern Abend voll angezogen aufs Bett gefallen war, viel zu betrunken, um sich noch auszuziehen oder sich auch nur Gedanken darüber zu machen. 

Er glaubte, frische Farbe riechen zu können, als sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete und eine fröhliche, leicht feminin klingende Stimme sagte. „Aufstehen, du Langschläfer. Wir haben noch viel zu tun.“

Dave blinzelte die Gestalt im Türrahmen an. „Rod?“, fragte er verwundert. Wie war das möglich? „Rod?“

Der schlanke, junge Mann kam aufs Bett zu. „Nein, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann“, sagte er lächelnd und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder. Er beugte sich herab und küsste Dave auf den Mund. In den Geruch der Farbe mischte sich der seines Aftershaves.

„Aber“, flüsterte Dave verwirrt. „Das... das ist unmöglich.“ Rod war tot. Vor sechs Wochen gestorben an dieser schrecklichen Krankheit, die seinen Körper von innen zerfraß. Seitdem verkroch er sich doch hier in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, arbeitete nicht mehr und wollte niemanden sehen. Wie konnte Rod jetzt so jung und gesund neben ihm sitzen. Wieso hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, die Zeit sei um 22 Jahre zurück gedreht worden? Er musste träumen, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

„Du... du bist tot“, sagte Dave, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Rod. „Und du weißt es auch. Also akzeptiere es endlich.“

Dave richtete sich auf. „Was... ich verstehe nicht.“ 

Rod hob eine Flasche vom Boden auf und hielt sie hoch, so dass er sehen konnte, ob noch etwas in ihr war. Sie war leer. „Ich bin tot“, sagte er. „Aber du lebst.“ Er schüttelte die Flasche. „Noch. Doch wenn du so weiter machst...“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

Dave verstand auch so. „Es ist so sinnlos ohne dich“, sagte er. „Alles ist bedeutungslos. Ich will nicht allein sein. Ich will nicht ohne dich...“

„Quatsch“, unterbrach ihn Rod. Er stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Boden. „Dein Leben hatte einen Sinn, bevor wir uns trafen und es wird auch in Zukunft einen Sinn haben. Ohne mich. Und du bist nicht allein. Was ist mit deinem Vater? Madge? Deinen anderen Freunden? Sie alle machen sich große Sorgen um dich, weißt du das nicht?“

Dave schüttelte heftig den Kopf, was er sofort bereute, denn die Kopfschmerzen, die mit Rods Auftauchen wie durch ein Wunder verschwunden waren, waren urplötzlich wieder da. „Ohne dich...“, begann er.

„Und ich mir auch“, unterbrach Rod ihn. Er ergriff Dave an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Hör mir zu, Dave. Ich wollte auch nicht gehen. Wer will das schon? Aber das Schicksal, der da oben.“ Er deutete zur Zimmerdecke. „Oder was oder wer auch immer, hat nun einmal anders entschieden. Das müssen wir akzeptieren, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Wir hatten 22 schöne Jahre miteinander, das ist mehr als viele andere Menschen haben. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Wir sollten dafür dankbar sein.“ 

Dave war überrascht über die Festigkeit und Entschlossenheit in Rods Stimme. Das war so gar nicht seine Art. Als sie sich kennen lernten, war er ihm sehr weibisch erschienen. Das hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre, in denen Rod sich vom kleinen Verkäufer zum angesehen Besitzer eines eigenen Innenausstattergeschäftes mauserte, zwar abgeschliffen, aber so energisch wie jetzt hatte er ihn selten erlebt. Dave wollte erneut den Kopf schütteln, ihm widersprechen, doch irgendwie brachte er die Bewegung nicht zustande.

„Hör mir zu, David Brandstetter“, fuhr Rod fort. „Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben. Und wenn du mich auch liebst, dann möchte ich, dass du tust, was ich dir jetzt sage. Geh hinaus und lebe dein Leben. Mach deinen Beruf, in dem du so verdammt gut bist. Helfe anderen Menschen. Und verliebe dich neu. Ich bin sicher, du wirst wieder jemanden finden, dem du dein großes Herz schenken kannst.“

Wieder wollte Dave den Kopf schütteln, heftig protestieren, doch erneut war er wie festgefroren.

Rod sprach weiter. „Ich bin tot, doch du lebst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens vor Kummer dahin vegetierst. Verstanden?“

Rod ließ Daves Schultern los und stand auf. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen. In 30 oder 40 Jahren. Und dann will ich von dir hören, dass du ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben hattest.“

Er beugte sich herab und küsste Dave. „Lebewohl, Dave. Werde glücklich! Lebe!“

„Rod!“ Dave streckte die Hände nach dem anderen Mann aus, wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, in seine Arme, wollte mehr als diesen einen Kuss. Doch er griff ins Leere. Rod schien plötzlich meilenweit entfernt zu sein. „Rod!“, rief er verzweifelt. „Geh nicht!“

„Lebe, Dave, lebe! Mir zuliebe.“

/// 

„Rod!“ Dave fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, blinzelte, blickte sich um. Sein Schlafzimmer sah aus wie immer. Tapeten und Bilder an den Wänden, die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern offen – er hatte vergessen sie gestern Abend zu zuziehen. Doch sie waren unzweifelhaft da.

„Rod!“, rief er noch einmal, in der unlogischen Hoffnung, die Tür möge sich öffnen und sein Partner herein kommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was dieser mit heftigen Schmerzen quittierte. 

Ein Traum, es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Natürlich, wie könnte es anders sein. Rod war tot. Seit Monaten. Und doch glaubte er fast, noch den Kuss des anderen Mannes auf seinen Lippen spüren zu können und die Berührung der Hände an seinen Schultern. Und roch er nicht tatsächlich noch einen Hauch von Rods Aftershave? Er musste halluzinieren. 

Vorsichtig setzte Dave die Beine auf den Fußboden. Sie stießen gegen etwas. Glas klirrte, als die Flasche umfiel. Dave beugte sich herab und hob sie auf, hielt sie gegen das Licht, so wie Rod es in seinem Traum getan hatte. Leer. Hatte er tatsächlich gestern Abend eine ganze Flasche Whisky geleert? Die wievielte in den letzten sechs Wochen war es gewesen? Rod hatte Recht, er trank sich noch zu Tode. Und es machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Es war ihm egal, wie alles andere in seinem sinnlos gewordenen Leben. Oder doch nicht?

Müde und resigniert fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. Er fühlte die Stoppeln eines Drei-Tage-Bartes. Oder waren es vier Tage? Fünf? Er wusste es nicht. Als er vorsichtig aufstand, blickte er an sich hinab. Seine Hose war zerknittert, sein Hemd ebenso. Schweißflecken zeigten sich auf ihm. Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal geduscht, frische Kleidung angezogen? Sein knurrender Magen brachte die nächste Frage. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?

Er vegetierte wirklich nur noch vor sich hin, allein mit seinem Schmerz, der nie nachzulassen schien. Allein mit seiner Trauer um Rod. 

Doch so konnte er nicht weiterleben. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, Rod hätte nicht gewollt, dass er sich so zu Grunde richtete. Das wollte ihm der Traum sagen. Wenn es ihm nur nicht so verdammt schwer fallen würde, sich aufzuraffen und an die Arbeit, in sein alles Leben zurück zu kehren. Er fürchtete die Fragen, die mitleidigen Blicke derer, die gewusst hatten, was Rod ihm bedeutete. Das würde das Schlimmste sein, viel schlimmer als jene Blicke, die ihm sagten, dass ihre Absender ihn für einen Perversen hielten, ihn für das verdammten, was er nun einmal war. Mit Vorurteilen und Verachtung konnte er leben, das hatte er sein ganzes Leben lang getan, seit er als Highschool-Junge merkte, dass ihn nur Männer interessierten. Aber das Mitleid konnte er nicht ertragen. Es brachte nur all den Schmerz und die Erinnerung immer wieder von neuem mit sich. 

Und doch musste er endlich lernen, damit umzugehen, wollte er je den Weg in sein altes Leben oder besser das, was davon noch übrig war ohne Rod, zurückfinden. Aber wollte er das überhaupt?

Sein Telefon klingelte, unterbrach seine Gedanken. Das Geräusch drang schmerzhaft laut an seine Ohren und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das Telefon wieder eingesteckt hatte, wusste nur, dass er irgendwann den Stecker zog, als er sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte, die Anrufe von Madge, die ihn überreden wollte mir ihr Essen zu gehen, und die seines Vaters, der ihn aufforderte zurück zur Arbeit zu kommen, und die anderer Freunde, die sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigten oder ihr Beileid aussprachen. Er hatte nur allein sein wollen, niemanden sehen, niemanden hören.

Er tappte ins Wohnzimmer und hob den Hörer ab. „Brandstetter“, sagte er hinein, wollte es sagen. Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzend, verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Wann hatte er sie zum letzten Mal benutzt? Auf Rods Beerdigung als er Worte des Dankes zu all denen murmelte, die gekommen waren, ihm zu kondolieren? Auch damals hatte sie ihm den Dienst versagt. Er räusperte sich, bevor er es erneut versuchte. „Brandstetter.“ Es klang nicht viel besser.

Sein Vater war am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Dave“, sagte er. „Verzeih, dass ich dich störe. Aber wir haben hier einen Fall, sehr verzwickt, der braucht dein Fachwissen.“

Er wollte ablehnen, seinen Vater darauf hinweisen, dass Medallion genug fähige Ermittler hatte, die auch mit den kompliziertesten Fällen fertig werden konnten. Er wusste es, hatte schließlich viele von ihnen im Laufe der Jahre ausgebildet. Er wollte sagen, dass sein Vater ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte, dass er niemanden sehen und sprechen wollte. Nie wieder für den – hoffentlich kurzen – Rest seines Lebens. 

„Lebe, Dave, lebe! Mir zuliebe“, hörte er Rods Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

Er schloss die Augen, sah Rod vor sich. Lächelnd, gesund, jung, ihm mit der Hand eine Kussmund zu werfend. „Lebe Dave!“

Dave holte tief Luft, öffnete die Augen wieder. Er räusperte sich erneut. „Ich komme.“

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
